Template talk:Infobox Character
Unused parameters Is there anyone able to modify the template in order to hide unused parameters just like Template:Castlevania character? Thanks. --'TX55TALK'' 14:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it is possible. } | '''Status: } }} Example: |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #d9d9d9;" } | Status: } }} -Chernabogue 20:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) |- |- style="font-size:2.5; vertical-align:middle; border-bottom: 1px solid #d9d9d9;" | } | Role: } }} Yes, it works now!! Thanks A LOT! ;-D --'TX55TALK'' 02:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'm happy it does work! :) -Chernabogue 08:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, I fixed my problem. :D -Chernabogue 08:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) There's one little thing that bugs me: there are the lines of the box when no information is put in the template (see Nathan Graves's Biographical information for instance. I can't figure out how to take them out. -Chernabogue 08:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I found there is redundant lines and section title (in Nathan's case, there is "Voice actors" section and two lines under "Biographical information" ) if some parameters is not available. Can these be taken out? Thanks! --'''TX55TALK 15:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I was asking for. :D -Chernabogue 15:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Problem solved! :D -Chernabogue 15:41, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good Job!! Thanks a lot!! ;-D --'TX55TALK'' 23:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Japanese voice actor Japanese voice actor is displayed as seiyuu. I would like to change it into "Japanese". '''Voice actors *English: Steve Staley *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani Like this.--Kiyuhito 12:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Done. -Chernabogue 12:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you!--Kiyuhito 02:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't imagine seeing seiyuu again. That should be corrected.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:13, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Forgot about it. Changing right now. --Chernabogue (talk) 13:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks!--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Japanese name I would like to be based on this form. :Japanese Romanization of Japanese (English) :シモン・ベルモンド Shimon Berumondo (Simon Belmondo) Like this.--Kiyuhito 12:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I see. I'll do it like this in the future. You can edit what has already be done to correct it if you want. -Chernabogue 13:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. When there are no other candidates, I am going to continue this.--Kiyuhito 02:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hiddenStructure Error has occurred. sample 1 It seems that it will occur if this error starts a new line in a box. sample 2 (Problem solving)--Kiyuhito 01:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hum, this is strange. I'll take a look at it when I'll have more time. Thanks for pointing it. -Chernabogue 09:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Since the solution is known, I correct, when it is found.--Kiyuhito 12:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Unused section How can we hide those unused section such as VOICE ACTORS as seen in Christopher Belmont? --'TX55'TALK 02:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it is possible, as this type of section is only a text. Maybe a good editing of the template could help. -Chernabogue (talk) 08:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I think that should make the gallery more comprehensible. Like this.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) After all, I think that it is hard to recognize this link.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Never saw your first message, sorry. I'll try something this afternoon. :) --Chernabogue (talk) 12:31, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Done, you can check it now. Hope you'll like it. :) --Chernabogue (talk) 14:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::That looks good. Thank you! I hope the recognition of the gallery link rises by this edit.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I considered that it was better to set the same thing as this on Template:Infobox_Game.--Kiyuhito (talk) 07:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'll look into it and will try to do the same with different colors. --Chernabogue (talk) 07:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Done! It's the very same than the one used on the Character template (but in red!) :) --Chernabogue (talk) 09:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Good Job!--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Abilities For an unknown reason, there's one small line under the "ABilities" variable. Don't know why it's here. Anyone has an idea? --Chernabogue (talk) 14:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC)